


A Gentleman and a Scholar

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: Fierce People (2005)
Genre: Drugging, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Bryce catches you at Maya’s birthday party to give you a present.
Relationships: Bryce Langley/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	A Gentleman and a Scholar

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is a female in this tale and everyone is an adult.

“Finn? What are you doing skulking around over here?”

You cringed at the sound of Bryce’s voice. It was bad enough that you felt completely out of place at the party his grandfather had thrown to celebrate Maya’s birthday.

Sure, the red dress your Mom had picked out for you was lovely, had you _looking_ like you belonged there even though you didn’t. Not really. You and she were poor imposters, there because of her weird relationship with Mr. Osborne. It was only a matter of time before they pointed that out to you, cast you out.

You also resented the fact that Mr. Osborne’s money paid for what you wore.

Bryce grinned, his gaze moving over you with an interest he’d never had in you previously. The dress showed off the curves you usually hid in baggy clothes at college. The heels made your legs look endless. Your mother had even arranged your hair in a wild riot of curls.

“Look at you,” Bryce said as he wrapped a heavy arm around you, pulling you into the solid muscle of his own body. He was warm, smelled like sweat and Armani. “You been hiding all this from me?”

Dropping your gaze, you shook your head. Bryce has always been like an older brother to you. A gorgeous, _terrifying_ older brother but still… You’d come to live here your senior year of high school and you’d managed to be just a third or fifth wheel most of the time when you spent time with him, Maya, and their endless parade of significant others. Three years later, you thought you were pretty good at being invisible most of the time.

“Let’s get out of here,” Bryce said low in your ear. His hand slid from your waist to your hip, slid down to flagrantly mold itself around your ass cheek.

You dodged out of his hold like a scared rabbit. It took everything you had to meet his gaze.

“I would,” you said, not wanting to piss him off because you knew it was important to your mother’s position. “But… I didn’t sleep well last night… I’m really tired.” It sounded lame to your own ears. “I’m just gonna turn in I think.”

Bryce rolled his eyes, wrapping a huge hand around your elbow and pulling you after him.

“Bryce,” you tried to pull against him, but he wasn’t having it. “What are you doing?”

Leading you to a bench near the musicians’ stand, he put a finger to his lips and pulled a dropper bottle from the pocket of his slacks.

“Just giving you a little something to help you sleep,” Bryce whispered, motioning you close.

Oh, okay. That didn’t sound so bad. You’d done weed with them before. 

“Open that pretty mouth for me,” Bryce whispered as he pulled the dropper top off the bottle. “Nice and wide.”

You did what he wanted, not really liking the way his eyes somewhat glazed over as he stared at you. Blowing out an exhale, he took the dropper, shaking several drops from it onto your tongue. You closed your mouth, sliding your tongue around your mouth. You tasted nothing. That could have been water for all you knew.

“What is that?” you asked timidly.

Bryce’s grin was positively indecent. “Liquid acid.”

_What the fuck?_

“Better run home now,” he told you, grinning. “Get into bed.”

The world was already shifting around you, a whirl of bright pretty lights. You heard the sound of Bryce’s chuckle, rich and warm. 

Yes, you’d head home. Bed sounded nice.

You’d just turned to do that when hard hands covered the spaghetti straps of your dress, strong fingers lightly digging into your shoulders.

“Run home red riding hood,” Bryce whispered into your ear from behind you. “Get home fast before the big bad wolf comes and eats you.”

You had to laugh at that. _A fairytale._ Bryce was so funny.

Weaving your way through party guests, you waved to Maya when she called out to you. You didn’t stop though. Your head felt fuzzy, your sight was dim. Oh, when you got to bed it was going to be the _best_ night’s sleep you ever had. You’d thank Bryce tomorrow.

You reached the edge of the woods that would lead to the small cottage you shared with your Mom when you weren’t away at college. The fireflies were magical, floating around you like you were their queen and you smiled at their play, the way they left swirls of light all around you.

The August moon was high overhead and it was so warm out. You stopped and pulled off the heels your Mom had you wear. You wanted to feel the earth beneath your feet, to feel like you were part of the majesty of the night.

You felt like a child of the forest, skipping along by the light of the moon until you reached the huge oak tree there in the clearing. Laughing, watching the stars streak across the sky like comets, you started skipping around the tree happily. You were halfway home.

When strong arms wrapped around you tightly, trapping your arms to your sides, you squealed in surprise. Whoever it was had a black jacket on, and he was much bigger than you were. When his hold tightened, you huffed out a breath.

“Oh, please… don’t eat me, Mr. Wolf,” you managed. It was _him_ , right? “Whoever you are…”

You sucked in air as whoever had you pulled you to the ground. You thought you were fighting them. Hell, you didn’t know. Okay, guess not. Your knees met the soft mossy ground beneath the tree and your heels flew from your hand as the person seemed determined to press more of you into the earth.

You got a whiff of… Armani? 

_Bryce?_

“Bryce?” you called out as he pushed in you into the earth, your breasts flattening against it. “It’s you?” You laughed. “ _You’re_ the big bad wolf?”

His pause gave you a moment to turn your upper body enough to see him behind you, some type of black mask over his head. Without hesitation, you grabbed it and yanked it off his head.

Sandy blond hair in disarray formed a halo in the moonlight about his head. His expression was pure surprise that melted quickly into his trademark grin. Bryce? Bryce was the big bad wolf? _For real?_

“Too late,” Bryce told you, pulling off the black jacket now, ripping off the dress shirt he’d been wearing at the party next. “I told you to hurry home,” he chided you.

“Or the… wolf was going to eat me,” you told him even as he roughly grabbed your hips and pressed you on your back now. “You didn’t tell me…”

You watched wide-eyed as he opened his slacks, shoved them down his slim hips. Bryce wasn’t wearing underwear and his cock was just… You’d never seen one like that. You’d only fucked a couple of guys, granted, but they didn’t look like _that_. Bryce was big.

Did he have a bigger prick because he was the big, bad wolf?

Taking it in hand, Bryce stroked himself up and down, straddling your chest. _When did he get that close?_

“I didn’t tell you what?” his voice sounded so loud in the darkness.

“That you were the… wolf,” you managed as that cock, his hand, moved even closer to your face. “You lied to me.”

Bryce’s chuckle was a dark sound that had you shivering in the grass. “I’ve been lying to you for years… Now, open that pretty mouth for me. Nice and wide.”

You laughed. “I already did that,” you reminded him.

You didn’t fight him when he pressed the hot head of himself against the seam of your lips. You did open for him, nice and wide. Saliva pooled in your mouth as he began to slide himself into your mouth, back out, and in again.

One hand clutched in your curls and it hurt. He held your head still for himself as he continued to fuck your face in slow, careful strokes.

“That’s it,” he told you, the moonlight echoing off the flash of white teeth. His gaze was fixed on you, watching himself slid in and out of your face like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. “Watch your teeth, Red. I don’t want to have to knock them out.”

Knock out your teeth? No. That wouldn’t be good. You’d look funny. So you wrapped your lips around your teeth, drool spilling from the corners of your mouth as his strokes sped up. His cock worked itself further into your mouth, towards the back of your throat. Once it met that resistance, his fingers tightened in your hair. He held you still, keeping the head of his dick back there for one beat, two beats… Your lungs burned.

Oh, you needed to breath.

You didn’t mean to spit him out, but you started coughing. Swiping at your mouth with the back of your hand, you wrapped an arm around your ribs as you tried to get yourself back under control.

Bryce moved back, letting you sit up and watching you carefully.

“I’m sorry,” you told him.

Again, that sinful grin, that laugh. “Oh, you’re going to make it up to me.”

Your world spun. Bryce flipped you onto your stomach, the move so fast your fingers were clawing at the grass so you could right yourself. You felt him pulling up the skirt of your dress. The air was cold on your thighs and ass as he ripped at the top of your panty hose, ripped off your panties.

“Bryce?” You weren’t ready to get in bed yet. What was he doing? You weren’t even back at the cottage. “What are you doing?”

“Gonna fuck you, Red,” he told you with his breath coming fast.

You felt his fingers sliding between the cheeks of your ass, down into your folds. They slid there roughly, circling your entrance, circling your clit in a way that had you bucking up under him. One hand landed between your shoulder blades, shoving you down and holding you there.

“But I promised you something, didn’t I?” Bryce’s voice was low and dark.

“What? What did you promise?” You couldn’t remember. Weren’t you supposed to get to bed?

“That I’d eat you…”

You panicked. You tried to crawl away, but he was so much stronger than you were.

Bryce hauled your hips up from the ground and then…

“Oh,” you gasped, feeling his lips and tongue all over you. “Wait…”

But talking was hard. Whatever he was doing felt amazing. It was wet and warm. The movement of his tongue had you fighting to push back into his face. He was laughing into your aching flesh, really going at it until you couldn’t breathe. Pressure built in your core, spirals of perfect pleasure, and it was coming for you like a whole pack of wolves. When you came, you screamed, long and loud. Helplessly you watched as the world spun around you, your body flooded with the currents of fire.

While you waited for the spinning to slow, you felt Bryce’s weight drop on you, felt the hot brand of his cock against the tender, wet flesh of your inner thigh. One arm wrapped around you, his hand clamping over your mouth.

“I doubt anyone heard you, Red,” Bryce whispered hotly in your ear. “But I’d really prefer no one come along to rescue you until I’ve fucked you raw so…”

The other hand was pushing him into you. The burn and stretch got your attention.

No. _No._ It wasn’t going to work _. It wasn’t going to fit._ You tried to tell him that beneath his hand.

“Shhhh,” Bryce soothed into you ear as he bottomed out inside you. His thick thighs pushed yours wider, his weight pressing you deeper into the cool grass. “Just relax.”

When he started moving inside you, it took your breath. You were pinned between him and the ground. It felt like the hard length of him would split you in half and his movements stung like fire at first. You tried to get his attention, tried to beg him just to give you a moment. The pain brought you back just a little from the euphoric state you’d been in.

If Bryce noticed your discomfort, you couldn’t tell. His hips powered into you, his thrusts firm and gaining speed while his tongue traced lazily along the shell of your ear.

“If I’d known… Mmm… how good your pussy was Red,” Bryce whispered hotly into your ear before plugging it with his tongue for a beat, “I’d have fucked you a long time ago.”

The stinging and the edge of pain started to fade after a few moments, blending with a craving that grew from deep inside you. You had to fight to breathe when his fingers shifted, covering your nose and your mouth. Bryce pushed your thighs wider, got even deeper in you. His thrusts came harder, faster.

Your fingers clawed at the grass and you felt light-headed. Your lungs burned, your pussy burned. Your walls clung to him with each push, wanting to hang onto him while the waves of pending pleasure rose again. Bryce was embedded so deep in you, you didn’t know if you’d ever be free of him.

When he slid a hand beneath you to stroke at the tiny center of your pleasure, you began crying out and screaming behind that hand, your channel clamping around him desperately as he continued to fuck you.

“Don’t fight me, Red,” he huffed into your ear, more of his weight bearing down on you. “Come… The way your little snatch… is grabbing me, I can’t wait… to feel you come around my dick.”

It wasn’t long until he got his wish. You thrashed beneath him, wild and screaming, and he held onto you as the world, the fireflies, the stars, the trees – all floated around you like you were caught up in a tornado that would take you to Oz. You came, came again. You screamed and bit his fingers, tasting blood on your tongue.

When it finally began to slow, Bryce tightened around you like a python. The beautiful snake in Eden. His was a deep, guttural cry as his hips jerked into you over and over to pump out his release. 

You collapsed beneath him, the grass and dirt stable and soft beneath you. You could stay there. It was quiet. Choruses of crickets began to play their music as you enjoyed the ability to breathe, to pull that cool night air into you aching lungs.

Dimly, you were aware that he was moving around you. Slitting open your eyes, you watched as he stuffed the mask and the scrap that used to be your panties into the pocket of his jacket, tying it around his waist. He’d done up his pants, pulled on the dress shirt though he left it open. As you watched, he swiped his left hand over the tail of his shirt, leaving a streak of blood.

You blew out a tired exhale. “You killed me,” you whispered. It sounded like a song. “Red never made it home…”

Kneeling next to you, you felt his hand skim over your ass and dip into the wet that pooled between your thighs, smearing it over your lower lips, your thighs.

“Are you going to leave me here in the woods?” you asked in a pitiful voice. “To die?”

“Fuck, no,” Bryce said on a laugh. Then he was hauling you up from the ground like you were a broken doll. Why were your shoes hanging from his fingers? “You were right about one thing.”

You grunted as his shoulder tucked into your middle and you were hauled up over one broad shoulder, dangling over his wide back.

“What?” you cried thinking you were a long way from the ground.

“You won’t make it home tonight.” Bryce started walking with you back in the direction of the party.

You yelped when he landed a solid smack on your tender backside. “Where am I going?”

“Back to my place,” he said, walking in no particular hurry. “I’m going to tie you to my bed and try out that ass next.”


End file.
